


Sex and Magic

by FancyKraken



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, FrostIron - Freeform, Light Bondage, Loki is just a big cock tease, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut, Top!Loki, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does that spell that Tony really, really likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incubigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/gifts).



> Super quick drabble that was written for my FrostIron smut bff, Incubigirl on tumblr. She insisted I post it for others to enjoy, so enjoy!

"L-Loki... FUCK!" Tony panted, fisting his hands in the bed sheets. He couldn't move his hands; invisible ropes that Loki had conjured earlier when he pinned Tony down on the bed immobilized them. Tony was still undecided if he wanted to murder him or kiss him for it. He cracked open an eye as he felt Loki's warm and wet mouth leave his aching, hard cock.

"Hey! Get back there! If I don't come soon I'll kill you!" Tony snapped.

Loki leaned back on his knees and gently caressed the inside of Tony's thighs. Long slender fingers ghosted up higher and under Tony’s balls causing the other man’s breath to hitch in his throat.

"Are you threatening me, Stark?" He raised an eyebrow and gave him an arrogant smirk.

"You fucking bet I am! Fuck me already!" Tony was slightly ashamed at how much begging he was doing, he rarely ever did when he was in bed with Loki, but Loki had been agonizingly slow in teasing his swollen and needy cock for over an hour now. With his hands temporarily unavailable he couldn’t reach down and finish the job himself. Enough was enough.

"Well since you are begging so nicely," Loki purred. Before Tony could blink, Loki had him spread open and slammed his own very hard and very thick cock into Tony. 

Tony howled both in pleasure and pain at the lack of preparation and warning Loki had given him. At least the god had lubed him up a little when the intense teasing began. He didn't care if he felt pain; he just needed Loki in him. 

Loki fucked him at an agonizingly slow pace. Tony almost stopped breathing as he felt the god's hardness fill him inside over and over, deeper and deeper.

Loki continued taking his time with him, relishing the whimpering and gasping noises that came from Tony Stark's mouth. Loki smirked to himself, pleased by the result of his actions. But even gods have their limits and Loki was soon panting and thrusting hard and fast into Tony, giving out a loud, deep throated growl as he came hard inside him. When his orgasm finished he slid out of Tony, ignoring the other man’s complaints that he still hadn't come. Instead Loki took his fingers and coated them with the come that was on his cock and slowly dripping out of Tony’s well-fucked hole. He then proceeded to slowly coat his cock with it. All Tony could do was watch wide-eyed and slack jawed.

Quicker than a snake, Loki moved up and straddled Tony's chest between his knees, his half hard cock positioned right in font of Tony’s lips. "Lick it clean," Loki crooned softly.

"W-what?" Tony breathed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Mmmm, no. Lick it clean and I will let you come," Loki tipped his head to the side in thought, and then he smiled darkly, eyes glittering with mischief. "I'll even do that spell you like."

'That spell' Tony liked was when Loki managed to prolong his orgasm until he thought he might faint. The first time Loki used it on him he had thought he had died and gone to heaven. The drawback was that it left him almost as weak as a kitten for several hours afterwards. The spell was intended for the Aesir, not humans, so the side effects were more severe. He'd only been able to experience it first hand twice before, but damn if he didn't want it a third time. Fuck the consequences. 

Licking his lips, Tony grinned and began licking the sticky come off of Loki's cock. He was very pleased with himself when he was able to bring Loki to full hardness again in just a few licks, and took special care to flick the tip of his tongue over Loki’s slit, relishing the small hitching breath that escaped Loki’s throat. Tony wasn't the only one with the talented tongue in the bedroom.

Once Loki's cock was sufficiently cleaned of his spend, Tony just raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Well?"

Loki gave him a lazy smile and moved down his body, planting his mouth again on Tony's cock. He teased him for a little bit, but soon relented when Tony started to knee him in the ribs for him to hurry up. He should have bound his legs as well. Loki’s finger’s glowed green as he ran them up and down Tony’s cock as the spell took hold, then he took Tony in his mouth again.

A tingling started to build in Tony's abdomen, then an intense pressure and warmth. Suddenly a white-hot explosion of pleasure ripped through Tony’s body. He screamed hoarsely as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through him and out his cock. His body shook, his cock throbbed, and tears of agonizing ecstasy pricked his eyes. He pumped thick, hot spurts of come into and down Loki’s throat. Loki greedily drank down each drop.

His orgasm lasted over a full minute and a half. When it was over Tony could barely breath and all he saw were stars.

"Oh... fuck..." Tony groaned.

Loki slid up to his side and undid the invisible ropes that bound his wrists. Licking his lips he moved over and gave Tony a long, languid kiss, letting him taste himself inside Loki's mouth.

"That was..." 

"Good?" Loki chuckled.

"Yes. Fuck. Good. Better." Tony’s brain was still trying to reboot after the shock of his prolonged orgasm. His speech capabilities were apparently not quite up and running. 

A familiar heaviness came over Tony and the room started going dim. He felt as if he hadn’t slept in a year.

"Stark, I am not done with you yet!" Loki whispered in his ear, trying to keep him awake.

Tony knew he'd pay for it later, but all he wanted to do now was sleep. Sleep was good. Sleep was everything. 

He drifted away with a grin on his face.


End file.
